championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
ProjectShapeData
First Revision *Name: (the ingame name of the perk) *PerkPage: the wiki page for the perk info page *Icon:image name as in Image.Extension *Category: Character/Collection/Events/Exploration/Heroic/Knowledge/Lore/Nemesis/PvP/Rogues Gallery/Signature Villains *Subcategory: sectional dividers in categories, we need to enumerate what they are and create a page that has the full tree structure so people in the future can update this collaboratively. *Points: (ingame perk points awarded) *ObjectiveShort: the short (less than 50 characters) Objective, only present if the Objective is longer than 50 characters *Objective: the full ingame text *Title: the singular title that the perk unlocks, if any. Generally it is the same as the perk name. *Zone: The zone where the perk is achieved (I think we should have different pvp locations separately, because they will have their own maps and pages to link to) *Subzone: The neighborhood where the perk is achieved, if applicable, should be the same name that appears in the minimap ObjectiveList, Description, etc... can all be data that is entered on the perk page. It is likely that they will have more normal templates per block of data. First Version name: (the ingame name of the perk) category: Character/Collection/Events/Exploration/Heroic/Knowledge/Lore/Nemesis/PvP/Rogues Gallery/Signature Villains subcategory: (the unofficial group that the perk belongs to or the type of critter for kill 5k/1k/100 perks or empty for Signature Villains Perks. Used to group the non location based perks within a category into a viewable format and is quite arbitrary) : Level Based/Defeat Based/General Damage Based/Alien Nemesis Minion/Beastmen Nemesis Minion/etc. points: (the ingame perk points awarded upon completion) objective: (A one line summary of the goal of the perk. Either the exact perk text or a summary if the text itself is extensive. For example, most lore/knowledge in game text would be summarized as "Learn about X" or "Read about X".) icon: (image name as in Image.Extension) perkPage: (we can create a Perk: namespace) title: (the singular title that the perk unlocks, if any. Generally it is also the perk name.) zone: (the zone where the perk is achieved, if any. I don't know if things like Zombie Apocalypse and Nem con should get their own names or a lump name of pvp and lairs) : Tutorial/Desert Disaster/Desert/Canada in Crisis/Canada/Millennium City/Monster Island Crisis/Monster Island/Lemurian Crisis/Lemuria/Vibora Bay Apocalypse/Vibora Bay/PvP Instance/Lair/Multiple Zones subzone: (the neighborhood within a zone where the perk is achieved, if any) (All neighborhood names are unique) : some are listed on Mission_List page, but they can be formalized to be the in game neighborhood name that appears above the minimap. The above fields would need to be available outside the specific perk's description page. The items below would be details that would be available on that perk's page. This structure means that only the perk page itself would be able to show anything more than a single line description about what is needed to complete the perk. I can not think of a case where that structure wouldn't work. Overview: (most of the perks have a section at the top that seems to be a restatement of other data) Description: (seems this is also from ingame) Summary: (again, a longer form of the description) Guide / Map Please remove the () around things as you answer the questions / define valid data. This will be the basis of my draft on the test page as well as the basis for the formating templates I will make. It would be good if none of this has to be done more than once. Category:Game Info